Don't Judge A Book By It's Color
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Davis and TK are best friends, but Davis still is a little jealous of all the attention he gets. Is there more there? Daikeru


Hope you enjoy this! Was a gift for a friend. It came up because of the fic on here "Chance Encounter", where my friend noted that he loved the story, but there was no way that in Japan, TK, a blonde, would be "Sitting alone, unnoticed" at a gay bar... and this idea just kind of came to me.

Don't own Digimon. Want proof? ...Tri...

XxXxXxX

"I'm telling you Davis, this is annoying." TK said, talking to his best friend over the phone. "Either guys are only interested in me because I'm Matt Ishida's little brother, or just the fact that I'm blonde. Why can't people just be interested in me for me?"

Davis and TK had a weird friendship. When they met in grade school, neither one of them knew they were gay yet, and fought over the same girl. When they came out to each other, it cemented them as lifelong friends. But even though they could talk about anything, and had each others back, there were still hints of the old rivalry. Davis tried not to be bitter, all these years later in college, he was over it enough to talk and be friends, but it was annoying to him that TK got all the attention. The fact that he was now complaining about said attention, wasn't helping.

"I don't know, TK." Davis replied with a sigh. "You are an awesome guy though. You have good interests in hobbies, and you are going to be a great writer. So just try not to think about it too much."

"What do you look for in a guy?" TK asked.

Davis was thrown off by the question.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Davis asked, confused.

"I'm just trying to put myself in someone elses shoes."

Davis shrugged, and then laid back on his bed. "You know, looks aren't bad, but I focus on the person, who they are. Sometimes there are guys I really find attractive, but even then, I couldn't pinpoint why I do."

"...What about Ken?"

Davis fell silent. Ken had been Davis' only real boyfriend by this point. They were together all of high school. Ken said they would always be together. But he got a college opportunity abroad. Davis said they could have a long distance relationship, and he would wait for him, but Ken said he wanted to focus on School. Davis was so hurt, he said it was now or never, and Ken chose never.

"...Ken was mainly an emotional connection. I never really thought Ken was hot."

TK could hear the sadness in his voice. "Sorry for bringing him up."

Davis hesitated for a second, as he fidgeted on his bed. "...I guess I did like his hair."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I liked the color. It was different. Not something you see everywhere. It reminded me that he was something special. Unique. It was showing what made him different on the outside, as well as the inside.

TK frowned a little. "I have blonde hair, that's unique in Japan!"

"Yeah, that's true." Davis said, shaking his head. "But it's different. Everyone is after you in Japan. They just go after you because of your long blonde hair you have really grown out, or because of Matt, like you just said. Ken was just himself, even though he was different. Once the dark spore wore off, most people didn't care about him anymore. He just blended back in to the crowd. I looked deeper because of our Digimon connection. -And I'm sure that none of the rest of the group looked down on him or anything. But outside of us..."

"Yeah, and everyone else in the group is taken. Except Yolei. But that would be ridiculous, Ken and Yolei together. Can you imagine anything so ridiculous?"

Davis smirked. "Yeah, you thinking you could have gotten Kari."

Even though it was over the phone, Davis could swear he could HEAR TK frown. "...Can you just let that go? We were kids, we didn't even know we were gay yet."

"I'm sorry, TK. I didn't mean to upset you. Just... If you find a guy you like, just be assertive, and be yourself. If you really don't like the attention just for your looks or who you know, make it clear. Maybe even wear a disguise."

"Thanks Davis, that's actually an idea. Wanna hang out tomorrow night?"

Davis blinked. "Isn't that your birthday? Why aren't you spending it with your family?"

"They are all busy at night." TK said, not sounding sad, and Davis was surprised by that. "Matt has a concert, My Dad has to work an evening shift at station, My mom is out of town... my Dad and brother are going to have lunch with me, but my evening is free. Wanna meet at the food court in the mall, around 5?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Happy Birthday, TK."

"Thank you Davis." TK replied happily, before hanging up.

XxXxXxXxX

Davis sat in the middle of the food court. He looked at his watch. 5:15. Where was he? TK was never late.

Davis picked up his phone, about to text TK, when his phone beeped with an incoming message.

"Sorry Davis, I need to take care of something. Rain check? I'll make it up to you I promise."

Davis put his phone away. He wanted to be annoyed at TK, but he was glad he could do something fun on his birthday.

Davis was just about to leave, when he heard a deep voice in front of him.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice said.

Davis looked up, and saw a guy. He looked to be his age, with short violet hair. He was wearing glasses, and a T-shirt with Cargo shorts. It wasn't very often that Davis was instantly attracted to someone, but there was something about this guy...

"No, go ahead and sit." Davis said.

"Thanks." The guy said, sitting down. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Davis snorted. "I was waiting for my best friend... but something came up. He didn't say what though."

"Maybe it was an emergency?" The guy said, with a smile. "Give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Maybe you're right." Davis said with a sigh. "I just feel like he made a date with a hot guy. He's ditched me for that before."

"I have a hard time believing you don't get just as many dates, you aren't exactly bad looking yourself."

Davis blinked. He actually wasn't used to someone saying that about him.

"Thanks." Davis said. "But I'm usually with him, and when I'm with him, all eyes are on him."

"Well, they are blined then," The guy said. "I don't usually do this... but I saw you sitting here alone, and I thought you were really cute."

Davis blushed a little. "Well... thanks."

The guy smiled. "You're cute when you blush. You are telling me you NEVER get hit on?"

Davis shrugged. "I don't think he TRIES to hog the attention, but all they see is him."

"So you don't agree that he's hot?"

"I didn't say that." Davis said, taking a drink. "He's good looking, I just don't go for the whole 'blonde' phenomenon. Everyone gives him extra attention because of it, and I just feel like that's stupid. He deserves attention because he's a great guy, not because of that." Davis thought about it a little more. "I guess I never really look at him that way, since we are friends, and he gets all that attention anyway."

"So... you're jealous."

Davis blushed. "Maybe a little."

"Well don't worry." The guy said. "I'm here because I want to give you attention. The name is Takeru."

"Nice to meet you Takeru, I'm Davis."

Takeru nodded. "What are you going to do the rest of the night?"

"I don't really know." Davis said, looking around. "What would you like to do?"

"How about mini golf?" Takeru suggested.

Davis smiled. "I haven't been mini-golfing in a long time! I always want to go, but my friend never goes, and it's no fun alone."

"Let's go then!"

XxXxXxX

They spent the next hour or so talking, and making their way to the mini golf place. Laughing and talking, they really hit it off.

...Too bad neither one of them could hit the ball.

It was the 15TH hole, way back in a corner, so no one was around. The hole was on a hill, and they were having trouble.

"I feel like I'm gonna fall!" Takeru said, getting ready to swing. "Could you... make sure I don't fall?"

Davis nodded, and stepped closer.

As Takeru swung the ball, he lost his balance, and started to trip. Davis acted fast, and grabbed Takeru's pants, causing them to come down. Davis, as much as he didn't want to, let go, and Takeru caught himself before hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Davis said, holding out a hand.

Takeru rolled over, exposing his crotch. Takeru tried to pull them up really quickly, but Davis still got an eye full.

Davis just stared, jaw on the ground. "...T-...TK?"

Takeru frowned. "W-what?"

Davis just looked back at Takeru's now clothed crotch, and back at him. "TK?"

"...You... recognized my dick but not my face?" TK asked, blushing, back to using his regular voice.

"NO!" Davis said, blushing. "I... You colored your hair?"

TK nodded.

Davis blushed as he smirked. "...You missed a patch."

TK blushed, feeling stupid. "You knew that quickly?"

"Well once I saw that and looked back at you, it just made sense. Just not why." Davis said, offering a hand to help him up.

TK stood up and sighed.

"Davis... I... have feelings for you. I don't think you ever noticed because the attention is always on me. But you are a great guy. And I would... like to..."

Without saying a word, Davis leaned in and kissed TK. TK kissed him back. He had been waiting for this for so long. TK pulled Davis closer to him, and continued the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

Davis looked around and smirked. "Wanna have a hole in one?"

TK blushed. "I really want that. But can we take this slow?"

Davis nodded, and kissed him again.

"Davis...?" TK asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah TK?"

"You really know my dick hair better than my face?"

The End


End file.
